four x eric?
by Demon-butler-sebby
Summary: Does not follow the books or movie just a plot bunny that was hopping around in my head. All you wolves be gentle. Summary: Four is cornered by Eric while walking to his room. Eric confesses his love and Four does not want it. Eric rapes four or does he?


Divergent trilogy drabble four x Eric

Does not follow the books or movie just a plot bunny that was hopping around in my head. All you wolves be gentle.

Summary: Four is cornered by Eric while walking to his room. Eric confesses his love and Four does not want it. Eric rapes four or does he?

Four was walking down to his room in dauntless headquarters, it had been a long day at the control center and all he wanted to do was sleep. As he reached the door he heard someone approaching turning around he saw it was just Eric. "Hey Eric what do you want now?" he asked Eric who had suddenly moved closer to Four, wrapping his arms around Four's slim waist. "All I want Four, is you." He said lustfully groping Four's behind. "Hey watch where you're touching asshole" Four said blushing furiously trying to push Eric away. "You know, I've been keeping my eye on you and your cute little ass. And although I wanted to wait but I heard some talk from the guys and decided that I would get you before anyone else could." Eric said pushing his hand into the back of Four's jeans sliding down his crack and going in for his 'hidden treasure'. Four moaned when he was touched in a place he never was before. "Eric, please stop, don't touch me there." He sobbed out almost in tears he was still 'untouched' and he wasn't ready to do 'it' yet. "Aw but I think you want to be touched there. Tell me four are you still a virgin?" Eric replied touching that place again. "Ah Eric please stop don't do this" Four moaned out. Eric pushed him through the open door of Four's room and locked it behind him. Now in the dark room Eric started to feel under four's shirt lowering his is head to suckle on the dusty rose colored nipples. "I'll take that as a yes then." Eric smirked as he began to take off Four's shirt "No" Four yelled pushing Eric away and knocking him off balance but not by much. Grabbing his hand Eric flung four onto the bed causing Four to hit his head on the headboard. "Now don't you look even cuter" Eric taunted Four as he took off his own shirt and slid off Four's jeans and underwear. Four covered himself with his hands. "Aw don't hide from me babe" Eric cooed. He turned his attention to Four's puckered entrance. He stuck three fingers in his mouth and coated them with saliva then slowly slide one into Four's tight heat. "NO. Please Eric stop, don't do that" his breath hitched his opening stung and the finger moving in and out wasn't helping. Eric then pushed in another finger. Now four really felt hot and bothered with the fingers now scissoring in and out. "One more to go then the real fun begins" Eric said. Four wasn't sure of what Eric meant but he wasn't looking forward to it. "Eric stop it" Four said not wanting to continue but his body betrayed his mind. "Oh looks like the virgin wants more" Eric teased as he saw four's rock hard cock digging into his own stomach, not even bothering to use all three fingers ripped out the two and stripped himself of the last of his clothes. Four got a good look at Eric's dick and it was massive. Eric flipped four on his hands and knees and positioned himself in between Four's thighs with his cock nudging Four's entrance. "Just stop already it's not going to fit." Four cried out at the first push. Tears started to run down four's cheek as Eric pushed again groaning as the head breached four's hole. "Eric it's so big… I can't keep up this game for long." Four said moaning as Eric slid against his prostate, his face changed from a virgin being violated to one of pure lust and want. "Aw and I was enjoying our little game." Eric said bending over to lick the outer shell of four's ear. Suddenly Eric quickened his pace literally fucking four into the mattress. If you happened to pass by the room your ears would have been assaulted by the sounds of very rough sex. Eric groaned as he came inside four with a low groan. "He he. Maybe we should do that again." Eric said chuckling Four could only groan since his ass hurt like hell.

END

(A/N) I hope you guys liked this little one-shot I thought up while in science class when school was still open sorry for the wait since I had major writers block

Peace out – darkness


End file.
